


Relieving The Winter Blues

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Soeurshipping [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, short mention of calem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about… We try this happy light out…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving The Winter Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: written for a [prompt](http://soeurshipping.tumblr.com/post/133904334134/leaf-and-serena-helping-eachother-cope-with-their) I got on my soeurship blog

**A Soeurshipping Fanfiction**

**Relieving The Winter Blues**

**~oOo~**

“Leaf, we got mail!” Serena shouted. She placed a package down on the dinning table. Her eyes glossed over the parcel as she slowly made her way to finding an x-acto knife. 

Gentle footsteps became louder to Serena’s ears as Leaf entered the room, snuffed up with a large turtle neck sweater, and a bed comforter around her.

“Who’s it from?” Leaf asked.

Serena, upon finding the x-acto knife, flipped the package around and saw the name and address on the other side.

“It’s from my cousin, Calem.” She replied. The blade shot up and she dipped the tip of it into the crease between the two cardboard flaps, forced down by clear tape.

The cozy brunette pulled up a chair and shimmied her self into the seat, her legs crossed as her hands tried to warm up her feet.

“What’d he send us?” She asked.

With the box finally opened, the blonde took out a fairly large but portable light. Serena placed it on the table and continued to search inside the box even further. Leaf took hold of the object, her brows furrowed as her eyes crossed over with confusion.

“It says this is a happy light… It acts like the sun… Something about bettering our moods during the horrible winter blues,” Serena answered, her eyes glued to the instruction booklet.

“That’s… That’s really sweet of your cousin, to give us something like this!” Leaf exclaimed, her fixation on the light became curiosity instead of puzzlement.

“Yeah. He knows that we have the winter blues… But I never expected him to get us something like this… This must have cost a lot…” Serena said.

“Just goes to show that you’re his favourite cousin,” Leaf laughed.

“I’m his  _only_ cousin,” Serena replied. A giggle escaped her lips as she leaned forward on the table.

“How about… We try this happy light out… And maybe we could make some hot cocoa?” Leaf suggested, her eyes glowed with the warmth of the lost sun. Serena could see the playfulness in her girlfriend’s eyes.

Serena took Leaf’s hands into hers and returned that very same childlike happiness back at her. “I think that’s a wonderful plan.”


End file.
